


You Promised

by midnightslullaby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America - Freeform, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Iron Man - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightslullaby/pseuds/midnightslullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finally did it. He finally had Tony to himself..or did he?<br/>Tony's made mistakes in his life. He's had relationships where's he's done things he's not proud of. For Steve though, he'd give it all up..or would he?</p><p>One big mistake could leave Tony loosing the only one who treated him like a human and not a robot. </p><p>Will his mistakes cost him the only one who mattered, will it be too much for Steve to forgive or will Tony be able to win him back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Picture Perfect

It was everything he could have ever hoped for. His life was finally starting to feel complete. Since Bucky regaining most of his memory and motor skills, he no longer needed to blame himself. He no longer mourned the loss of his once beloved Peggie. He finally moved on, for once in years, he could honestly say he was happy.

Tony hadn't always been what he was looking for in a person. Hell, he wasn't anything close. Tony knew not of the words 'humble' or 'manners.' Least to say, he was crass, rude, and arrogant. Complete opposite of Steve, but there was something about the playboy that drew Steve to him like flies to honey. 

His arrogance counteracted Steve's humble confidence. Everything about Tony counterbalanced him. Maybe that's what it was, may be it was because he thought he could be the one to finally tame Tony and get him to finally settle down and start a life.

Or maybe, he was just dreaming. He knew someone like Tony would never give up the indulgent and decedent lifestyle he had, especially for another man, and especially for the one man he grew to hate. Although, with hate grows love and that's what grew in Tony's heart for the spandex clad an he likes to call Capsicle.

It took some nudging from one nosy red-head and her knucklehead boyfriend to get things set into motion. Steve knew they we're conspirering with some convoluted plan to fix them up. Natasha's done this before, and each time he refused her offers of hook-ups, but this time, this time was different. With this set up, he would have no objections.

That day it took the heat of the summer night, a couple beers, one incredibly steamy dare, and luck on his side, to hooked the one he had been dreaming over for the last two years.


	2. I Promise You This

"You love me, right?"

"Wh..what?" Steve rolled over to look his lover in those gorgeous eyes he loved so much.

"I didn't stutter Tony. I asked if you love me."

Tony scratched the back of his dark brown hair, with a shaky hand. "Of course I do. As much as a person like me could."

"Than can you promise me one thing?"

"Anything. Whatever you want, whatever will make you happy."

"Promise me you'll give up the booze and women. I want to love YOU, not who the alcohol makes you. The women, if they mean nothing like you claim, then why need them? You told me I was all you needed."

Tony exhaled slowly before he spoke, "Steve, I love you, I've told you numerous times, but you know me. I love booze and I love women..not as much as you, but you can empathize right? How hard addiction is to kill. It's not going to be done cold-turkey and you knew that the minute you asked. For you, however; I will try my hardest to give it up. If it means making you happy and keeping you in my life, I will."

There was a flutter at the bottom of Steve's stomach. He knew better than to trust Tony's word one hundred percent, but he was happy. Just the sheer fact Tony was willing to try and kick his addiction said the true extent of what this life with each other meant to Tony. There was just a few lingering thoughts that he couldn't shake. _Wha_ _t if Tony can't? What if he's lying to me? Can he really surrender his ways_? _Stop it Steve! I know it's Tony, but I should at least give him some credit, right? I mean he seems very sincere_.

"Cap, I know you're questioning whether or not I mean it, but I promise you, I'm going to give it my all." Just to show that he meant business, he stretched just a little and placed his like on Steve, in a kiss that felt just as sincere as his promise.

 _Remember Tony, you promised_.


End file.
